Ghosts of My Past: Katrina
by R Lynn
Summary: Azrael Everett is the son of Thanatos. He isn't a people person, and his inherited ability makes him dangerous around others. GomP looks back on Azrael's life. This story in particular deals with Azrael's first experience with love and true loss.
1. Part One: Kisses Can Be Deadly

An original character used on the RP site, Prophecies: A Percy Jackson Roleplay. He currently resides at Camp two years after the Battle of Manhattan and is 25 years old. These short excerpts are looks back on his past.

Azrael Everett: age 18, son of Thanatos ((played by; Jensen Ackles –young jensen))

Katrina Pucket: age 16, daughter of Aphrodite ((played by; Hayden Panettiere))

**Part One: Kisses Can Be Deadly**

"We're lost." Katrina said in a sing-song voice. I glanced over my shoulder at her and rolled my eyes. If I had to hear her complain one more minute I was going to strangle the girl. Three days with Katrina Pucket were the most agonizing days of my life. It made me realize why I preferred to be alone. People, mostly demi-gods, were annoying and needy.

"We're not lost!" I snapped back. Yeah we were.

I had no idea where I had shadow traveled us to. All I knew was that I had to get us away from the monsters back there on the streets. To be honest I wasn't sure we were in the same city anymore.

I heard her sigh and without having to look I was willing to bet she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. My hands clenched into fists.

"Then where are we?"

My lips stretched tightly across my teeth. I said, "We're in an alley can't you see that? Now shut up or I'll leave your ass here to become dinner for the Hellhound!"

Her lips smacked. My head jerked in her direction a look of pure hatred etched my face. "No need to be so snappy Azzie."

The nickname was the last straw. I turned around fully and marched over to her only standing a few inches away from her face. I bore down on her but she looked unafraid of me. Her short 5' nothing figure stood it's ground. She was slender with long golden hair and blue eyes that had initially caught my attention. But this daughter of Aphrodite was going to be a dead demi-god if she didn't close her perfectly plump and glossed lips.

"Listen here cupcake, I told you to kill it with the nickname. It's Azrael, or Jake if that is too much of a mouthful for your tiny brain to handle."

Katrina's eyes glared into my own. I blinked caught off guard by the nature of her anger, she looked damn good when she was upset. Her hands slid onto her hips and she stared up at me. The eye show down lasted for a minute before she sucked in a breath and stood on her tiptoes to get as close to my face as possible.

"Do it. Touch me, I dare you." She challenged me.

Katrina knew what my power was; I had no choice but to tell her when we first met. It was safer that way for her to know. My fingers twitched. The offer was very tempting in that moment. Even if I touched her just to make her pass out. That way I wouldn't have to listen to her constant bitching.

I replied, "Keep running your mouth and I just might."

She got back on the flats of her feet and huffed folding her arms like a two year old. Katrina was only two years younger than myself, 16 and she acted like a toddler. I couldn't wait to get her to that Camp Half-Blood place just to get her out of my hair. I playing the part of a satyr and I didn't like it. It wasn't the first time I had helped a demi-god in need. But it was the first time I helped a Daughter of Aphrodite and I hoped it would be my last. Katrina was too high maintenance for my taste. She looked good in a skirt, but her personality killed all the joy of looking at her.

"Come on, follow me we need to find someplace to stay for the night." I said moving past her.

She followed after me staying off to my right. Now and then I would glance in her direction to see her usual ditzy smirk on her lips.

We traveled the city streets looking for the cheapest motel we could find. I didn't have much money left and it turned out Barbie had nothing to her name. We failed to find a motel for the right price but Katrina decided to try something. With her talent of natural Aphrodite beauty she got us a room for free. It made me shudder though. The guy who ran the joint was about 40 something and she wasn't even legal. One word: disturbing.

I was all for getting some sleep before more monsters found us but it was near impossible with Katrina staring at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and hummed some tune I vaguely knew to be Brittany Spear's "One More Time". Ask me how I know that and I will end you.

I rolled over on my side after a few minutes and Katrina's third time through the song.

"Blondie. Shut it."

"Ignoring you." she said in another melodic voice.

"Hating you." I groaned putting a pillow over my head. "If you must sing can't you sing something that isn't Brittany? Please. I beg you."

Katrina chuckled and it sent a shiver down my spine. That was unexpected.

"If my singing offends you so much Azrael you know how to solve it."

If I hadn't been so tired I would have gotten off the bed and made sure she slept for the whole night, and the next. I didn't reply and she went on humming.

The room fell silent, actually silent no chorus of One More Time. My brow furrowed and I removed the pillow from my face. When I turned my head I saw Katrina still sitting in front of the mirror staring into it. She stopped brushing her golden locks. I waited for a moment before she spoke.

"You never told me how you got the name Azrael. It's an interesting name."

I sat up in bed and watched her reflection stare back at me. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not so I didn't respond right away. When she gave me a look through the mirror I blinked and hunched my shoulders.

"I guess my mom was going through her Goth phase at the time." I hoped that would drop the topic and the conversation all together.

Katrina set her hairbrush down and stood up. She walked over to the other double bed and took a seat on the edge.

"Did you know that Azrael is the angel of death?" She tilted her head innocently to the side. I stared cautiously back at her. I wasn't sure what she was playing at.

"Ironic."

"I like it. I mean, the name it suits you somehow."

I said, "Thanks."

Katrina pushed her long blonde hair out of her face.

"I know I haven't exactly been the most cooperative companion these last three days."

"Understatement."

That comment earned me a scowl but she continued without missing a beat.

"But I want to thank you for everything you have done for me Azrael. I would be dead by now if you hadn't found me when you did."

Her kindness and gratitude began to make me feel uncomfortable. This was the first time I had heard Katrina say thank you and mean it. I wasn't sure if there was a single nerve of kindness in her perfect bone structure. Surprise.

I felt myself blush slightly but I shrugged the comment off. "You may be a spoiled self centered brat, but I couldn't let you die via Hellhound."

"You're some kind of super hero Azrael." Katrina stood up and walked over to me. She bent down and kissed me on the lips lightly. My entire body froze. And I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was my first kiss. I know I was 18 and most guys my age were well trained in the art of kissing. But being alone and having a touch that could literally kill prevented such endeavors.

My eyes were wide with shock and when I looked at Katrina again it was as if I was seeing her for the first time but in a good light. She wasn't the whiney Aphrodite daughter who had spat insult after insult at me and complained about getting dirt under her nails. She was something else, something special. I couldn't explain it but suddenly I accepted her personality and found it oddly captivating.

I don't know what compelled me to continue with the next step but I went for it. I leaned forward on the bed and kissed her again this time for a longer period of time. When we parted she stared at me with soft eyes and I had to have her. She got onto the bed next to me and the next thing I knew our lips met again this time harder and more passionate. Her hands slid onto my shoulders.

Instinctively my hands moved up to her face. I didn't care about anything else; I was too focused on Katrina's lips on my own. When they began to slide away I realized what was happening. I quickly let go of her face and she fell forward onto my chest. She was still conscious but she reached up and held her head.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

She shook her head weakly. "I'm fine. Just got me a little dizzy that's all."

I backed away and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I stared at the floor hating myself. Katrina's hand touched my shoulder, her touch was gentle but it still made me jump. I got up brushing her hand off of me. I turned to her and I felt my heart drop. Her face was pale and she looked sickly. Katrina was shaking. All I wanted to do was hold her and comfort her but I couldn't.

I swallowed. "I didn't-"

"I know." she said, her voice was strained. "It's my fault. I should have known."

My brow furrowed and I rubbed the back of my neck. I sighed.

"It was nice though." Katrina chuckled.

"Maybe you should sleep." I suggested.

She nodded and got under the covers of my bed. I hesitated wanting to go over and tuck her in. I knew I couldn't risk it. My gloves had been lost in the last encounter with monsters and I didn't have time to go out and buy new ones. I should have made time. I could have killed Katrina. I drained something out of her and I could only pray that she would get better by morning. She curled up hugging one of the fluffy white pillows and fell a sleep.

I checked on her a few times during the night to make sure she was still breathing. Thankfully the color in her cheeks started coming back around 5 a.m. My feelings about Katrina had done a complete 360 in the matter of one kiss. Maybe I had harbored these feelings the entire time and just confused love for hate. I had never been in a relationship before, not that this was a relationship. I had always admired girls and flirted but this was the closest I had ever been. I cared for Katrina. And it would suck to see her go off to Camp Half-Blood, a place I never wanted to be a part of.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I was sitting in the chair at the table. My hand slid out from under my chin and my face almost collided with the wood tabletop. I jerked my head up and tried to rub the haze from my eyes. Sunlight blared into the room causing more trouble for my eyes to adjust. I stretched and looked down at the watch on my wrist. It was nearly noon.

I wondered why Katrina hadn't waked me sooner and that thought caused me to jump-start. I was standing and searching the room over. My eyes fell on the bed last and to my horror Katrina wasn't in it. The door to the motel room was ajar and upon closer inspection there were claw marks around the doorknob.

My hearted pounded inside my chest and I felt anger build up inside of me. All I kept thinking was that I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I grabbed my jacket and backpack and jetted from the motel room.


	2. Part Two: Monsters Suck

An original character used on the RP site, Prophecies: A Percy Jackson Roleplay. He currently resides at Camp two years after the Battle of Manhattan and is 25 years old. These short excerpts are looks back on his past.

Azrael Everett: age 18, son of Thanatos ((played by; Jensen Ackles –young jensen))

Katrina Pucket: age 16, daughter of Aphrodite ((played by; Hayden Panettiere))

**Part Two: Monsters Suck**

I had no idea where to begin looking. There was no trail to follow and no way for me to track her down. It should have been obvious to give up hope but I couldn't do that. I owed it to Katrina. Besides, no matter how annoying she was I wasn't going to give any monster the satisfaction of killing a demi-god. I asked the manager if he had seen the girl I came in with but he was oblivious. Go figure.

I adjusted my backpack and began wandering the streets. I checked every dark or shady alley I came across. A few hours passed and there was no trace of Katrina. That was when I had the idea. If monsters could sense us then why couldn't I draw them out? I wasn't sure if I knew how to draw monsters to me after all I had spent most of my life trying to repel them.

Making sure I was out of sight from any mortal, though I knew they wouldn't clearly see what I was about to do I couldn't risk it, I took a deep breath and prepared to bring a few monsters directly to me. The only powers I had really learned to use were shadow travel, my touch o' death, speaking with the dead, and bringing the dead to me. And while half of those exhausted me I knew I had to try. I closed my eyes and muttered a few strings of words in ancient Greek.

"You should know better than to openly use your powers boy."

I heard a cold voice say from behind me. I stopped mid chant and opened my eyes. I hadn't even finished summoning a spirit. I turned on the balls of me feet. A woman with a black cocktail dress stood before me. There was a cruel grin on her face. Her long brown hair hung over one shoulder and she had her hands folded in front of her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And she even smelled great. My feet shuffled forward as I was drawn in by her appearance and smell. Somehow I remembered Katrina and I stopped myself.

I swallowed. The woman looked perfectly normal, beyond normal like gorgeous, but I knew the most normal looking person could be the most dangerous. I wondered what kind of beast she was but it didn't matter. Either way I was going to kill her.

"Tell me where she is." I demanded. My voice shook but I tried to ignore my fear.

The woman chuckled and as she did I saw a pair of fanged teeth appear from behind her red lips. She took a few steps forward, her black stilettos clacking on the cement. My hand twitched I was ready to full on use my power should she come for me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too dear." She said in a sweet voice. I wanted to go to that voice, I wanted to put my lips on hers. I shut my eyes for a second and forced myself to think of the reason I was here.

"Where is Katrina!" I shouted, losing my temper. "If you hurt her—"

"Oh, we have." The woman giggled. "And she screamed and screamed."

I felt rage building inside of me. I had never felt this way in my life. I wanted to rush forward and rip her head off with my bare hands not even giving my touch a second to take effect. But I stayed rooted to the spot. I knew that if I were to kill this bitch, I would never know where Katrina was. The thought of Katrina being tortured pained me.

"Who—what are you?"

The woman blinked and tilted her head to the side. Her snake eyes pierced through me. When she smiled I saw the fangs. "I am the daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Magic. I am the—"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I get it you're high on yourself. Now what beast are you?"

She didn't like this one bit. Her nostrils flared and she suddenly changed and I saw her true form. It made me step back involuntarily. Her skin turned sheet white and her eyes were pure red. Her hair turned from a dark brown to flaming. From the skirt of her cocktail dress one leg became a donkeys and the other was made from pure bronze. I realized how hideous she truly was. I swallowed. I felt fear in her presence and if she had been the one torturing Katrina I prayed to the Gods that Katrina was still alive.

"Empousa. I told you that you were a fool to reveal yourself." She moved forward. "Come on honey, I just want to play with you."

My eyes widened and I stepped back again putting my hands in front of me. They were the only weapons I had. I had to wait for my chance to move in and strike. Empousa smirked at me; the smile sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm gonna ask one more time fugly, where is Katrina?"

We began to circle each other neither of us turning our backs. Empousa licked her lips and looked at me in a hungry way.

She said, "I took pleasure in killing her."

I shook my head. Even though she was an evil son of a bitch I could tell by looking in her creepy ass eyes that she was lying.

"No. Wrong answer." I lunged forward in an attempt to grab her but she dodged me and struck my left shoulder with her hand. Her nails dug through my jacket and buried themselves into my flesh. I staggered away holding my shoulder. It was painful and I could feel the blood running from the wound.

Empousa licked the blood from her fingers. I felt myself retch and my stomach turn over.

"Oh, sick." I groaned.

"Son of Thanatos, you taste good."

My mouth dropped open a little, "You know who I am. You know my father?"

She cackled. "I know your father well. But you are so much more handsome than he."

My jaw quivered. I had to discover who my father was on my own by process of elimination. I never forgave him for straight up abandoning me.

"Yeah, that so? Tell him to come and claim his son then." I growled.

I didn't think what I said was funny but Empousa sure thought so. Her head tilted back with laughter. Her mocking cold laugh ran through my body and vibrated in my bones. If I hadn't been wondering why she was laughing I could have ran over and killed her while she was distracted.

Empousa moved closer to me backing me up against the building. He face became deadly serious. "Lord Thanatos will not claim a mistake."

My father thought I was a mistake? The new struck a cord in me and for a moment I had forgotten that Empousa was standing inches from my face. She laughed again after seeing the sadness in my face. I had always known that my father didn't care about me but for some reason what Empousa said hit me hard. The reality of it was heartbreaking. If I was a mistake then my mother died all because some God decided it would be fun to get it on with random mortal A.

Empousa's fingers grasped around my neck and she lifted me into the air and sent be flying across the alley. I collided with the opposite building and hit the ground hard. I stayed down for a few moments trying to get my vision to clear. Nothing felt broken but everything hurt.

I looked up to Empousa as she made her way over.

"Katrina, where-"

She scoffed, "Persistent little half-blood aren't you? We're keeping your little friend son of Thanatos. We don't mess with girls often. But she was a fun way to get to you. I rather enjoy playing with my food."

"Go screw yourself." I spat.

That comment only made Empousa smile further. "I'm going to enjoy eating you."

"Touch me again, and I'll rip your freaking head off." I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you will." Empousa smiled. I saw her bronze foot lurch forward and I felt it hit me hard in the head and everything went black.


	3. Part Three: I'm Invited to Dinner

An original character used on the RP site, Prophecies: A Percy Jackson Roleplay. He currently resides at Camp two years after the Battle of Manhattan and is 25 years old. These short excerpts are looks back on his past.

Azrael Everett: age 18, son of Thanatos ((played by; Jensen Ackles –young jensen))

Katrina Pucket: age 16, daughter of Aphrodite ((played by; Hayden Panettiere))

**Part Three: I'm Invited to Dinner**

The screams are what woke me up. I came to and my head was spinning. I slowly reached up and felt the knot on the side of my head. I winced from the pain. I felt nauseas and I wanted to puke. But the screaming kept me from worrying about myself for too long. I opened my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings.

I was lying on a bed, it was soft and I was thankful for that at least. I sat up and the first thing I noticed was how bright the room was. It was well furnished and elegant with a low hanging chandelier. A table sat off to my right with a white tablecloth and a red duster, a crystal punch bowl sat on top. But something told me that it wasn't fruit punch that sat inside. A grand ice sculptor of a woman with long flowing hair sat beside it surrounded by silver goblets and crystal wine glasses. I guessed that the sculptor was a representation of Hecate.

The only thing out of place in the room was the old fashioned wooden rack across the room. What was worse was Katrina was tied to it. Empousa and two other beautiful women, both blonde stood around her and laughed as Katrina screamed in pain. There were marks all over her body, her clothing was torn and she was bloody.

I made an attempt to run toward her but I only got so far away from the bed before I was yanked back. I fell to the floor in confusion. Looking down at my ankle I realized I was chained. I scowled at Empousa. Her attention and those of her sister's were on me now. All the laughter stopped. Katrina still moaned softly.

"Katrina." I called out. "Katrina, I'm here. I'm here."

Her head lifted up ever so much and her eyes caught mine from across the room. It wasn't much but I saw a faint smile on her lips.

"Az."

Empousa walked over to me, she was back in her human sexier than anyone a live form. But I knew better. I had seen her for what she really was, and I was not about to forgive and forget. A drop of blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. Without a second thought she reached up and wiped it away. Her eyes glued to my face I tried to back up but the dumb bed got in my way.

"Hello, son of Thanatos. I'm so glad you are awake. My sisters and I were just having a little fun with your friend. But now that you are awake we don't need her anymore."

"No." I whispered, my gaze shifted to Katrina.

She stared at me terrified. The other two women moved in over Katrina. They changed form looking identical to Empousa. Katrina's scream rang out through the room. I knew what was coming next and I couldn't let it happen.

"Stop! No! Please, I'll do whatever. You can have me I swear just please don't!" My voice wasn't my own. I had never heard so much torture and anguish come from me.

Empousa blinked and held her hands up to her sisters to stop. They snarled at her angry that their feeding time had been interrupted. Empousa knelt down to me. She studied my face but I wasn't paying attention to her. I refused to take my eyes off of Katrina.

"I don't care what you have to offer half-blood. I don't care for her. The only thing I care about is how you are going to taste to my sisters and me. We prepared such a grand banquet and you are going to be the main course. You're girly friend is the appetizer." Her appearance changed. Empousa's bright red eyes and mocking smirk sent something off in me.

With strength I didn't know I had I lunged forward and pulled Empousa toward me. I somehow managed to wrestle her arms behind her back and I kept the other hand on her white neck. Her sister were caught off guard by my action. They came for me but I tightened my grip on Empousa.

"I can kill her. And I will if you take one step closer."

"Millie." Hissed one of her sisters.

My brow furrowed. "Your name is Millie?"

The detail wasn't important it was just something I wasn't expecting. Still, I held onto Empousa Millie. She struggled a little. I let my concentration go a little. She jerked and I felt her body go limp.

"Release Katrina. Do it or I'll end her."

The taller of the two Empousa sneered at me. "We could kill you before you would get the chance."

I held Millie tighter, "Funny. I don't' see you trying to kill me. I'm going to say it one more time, release Katrina or I send your sister packing."

Millie sighed and nodded the best she could. "Do what he says Deanne."

I watched as Empousa Deanne walked over and cut the ropes that held Katrina on the table. In a flash Deanne had Katrina by the hair and forced her to stand up. Katrina's leg almost gave out under her. Deanne pulled on Katrina's hair causing her to cry out. Tears poured down over her cheeks. I should have seen that one coming. I had a hostage and so did Deanne.

I swallowed hard. I tried to give Katrina a reassuring look but I wasn't so sure of anything right now.

"Let her go boy. Or we kill her." Deanne hissed.

"Okay listen sweety," I whispered in Millie's ear. "You're gonna unlock me from the S&M bullshit and we're gonna walk over to your sisters. Got it? Tell them not to kill her and maybe I won't kill you in the end."

Millie snapped at me but I kept my grip.

"Don't harm the girl." Millie ordered dully.

"But-" Deanne protested.

"Do it and I'll kill you myself!"

Deanne looked hurt at her sister. She continued holding Katrina, Deanne's free hand ran over her shoulder. I wanted to smack it off and then jam that ice sculptor someplace I knew it would fit. I would make it fit though.

I couldn't help but grin at the tone in Millie's voice. She was scared. She may have been a monster but she didn't want to die. It meant Gods know how many years in the Underworld until she was reborn. I hesitantly let her have one arm. She reached onto her belt and pulled off a small bronze key. Her arm twisted around and freed me from my shackles.

"Thanks doll." I murmured in her ear. "Now stand up."

We moved slowly over toward Deanne and unnamed Empousa. I didn't care to know what her name was, Phillis, Harriet, or Jenny I didn't give a shit. But I kept my eyes darting back and forth from Deanne to the unnamed one.

We all stood in silence just looking around at one another. What I was about to do was stupid reckless and bound to get me killed. But I had to try. I drew in a breath and locked eyes with Katrina. I began to tear up just seeing the pain in her face.

"Do you trust me?" I mouthed to her hoping that she would understand.

Her jaw quivered and I saw her try to nod. It was all I needed. I smiled at her and looked back to Deanne. Her brow rose quizzically. She had no idea what I was going to do next. That was a good thing. I was counting on it.

"Trade ya." I said in a cocky tone.

I allowed for my touch to give full way. Millie jerked and burst into a shower of dust. While the dust was still falling I lunged forward my hand outstretched and I pulled unnamed Empousa over to me and shoved her at Deanne. Deanna was still in shock at seeing her sister vanish the way she did. Unnamed knocked into Deanne and Katrina. The collision caused for Deanne to let go of Katrina.

"Katrina move!" I shouted running forward.

I had to be fast. Deanne and Unnamed were faster. They came at me and scratched with their nails. Deanne caught me just below the eye leaving three diagonal cuts. I ignored the sting and made an attempt to grab her. She was swift. She dodged my grasp so I went for her sister. Unnamed tried to come at me from the side but I turned and held on tight to her wrist. She exploded into a shower of dust next.

Deanne let out a scream of anger I had not heard before. I startled me and I lost my concentration. She threw her shoulder into me sending my ass into the drink table. Glass shattered and the red liquid inside the bowl spilled across the floor. The ice sculptor broke into a dozen pieces at it contacted the floor. As for me, I landed hard on the table and rolled over into a pile of glass.

The only image I saw coming at me was a visage of white skin, flaming hair and sharp fangs. Deanne was on top of me in the next instant. She was smart and held my arms down by the wrist making sure not to touch my hands. I struggled but she was sitting on my chest making it hard for me to breathe. For such a little thing she was heavy. Then again one of her legs was made out of solid bronze.

"Die son of Thanatos. I'll send you to see you father and he can tell you how much he care nothing for you."

Deanne leaned in her fangs dug into my left shoulder. I screamed out. The pain was white hot and I could feel myself losing consciousness as she proceeded to use my shoulder as her personal baby back rib. My thoughts were still on Katrina though. I had no idea if she was really okay. And I probably never would.

"Get off of him you slut!" A familiar voice cried out.

Deanne stopped chewing on me for two seconds to look behind her and it was all I needed. I freed one of my hands and reached up for her neck. As I gripped her tightly out eyes met.

"Tell your sisters I say hi."

Dust rained down on me as I finished off the final Empousa sister. I stayed where I was not daring to move. My shoulder was on fire and I was losing a lot of blood. Katrina's face came into my field of vision. She was beat up but there wasn't too much permanent damage done to her.

"Az." She ripped off what was left of the bottom half of her shirt and tried to dress my wound.

"I thought you were dead." I mumbled.

She smiled and began to cry. I hoped they were tears of joy.

"You're so stupid. Come on," Her voice was shaky. "We need to get you to a hospital."

I snorted and allowed her to help me up. She was careful of my hands, making sure to only touch the covered parts of my body. Katrina trying to support my weight was awkward. For one thing, I stood 6 nothing and she was a foot shorter than that. I could manage walking but my left shoulder and arm was useless. More than anything I was glad that Katrina was okay.


	4. Part Four: Fragile

An original character used on the RP site, Prophecies: A Percy Jackson Roleplay. He currently resides at Camp two years after the Battle of Manhattan and is 25 years old. These short excerpts are looks back on his past.

Azrael Everett: age 18, son of Thanatos ((played by; Jensen Ackles –young jensen))

Katrina Pucket: age 16, daughter of Aphrodite ((played by; Hayden Panettiere))

**Part Four: Fragile**

We didn't speak to each other as we left the huge manor the Empousa sisters had decided to take up residence in. I had no idea where we were again. This lost act was getting old. The city didn't exactly matter though, so long as I could get away and fix my wound. Katrina insisted we go to a hospital but there were several reasons I couldn't make an appearance there. So we traveled the city until we found a place to sit and patch me up. People looked at us funny and tended to avoid us since I was bleeding quite a bit. Thankfully the sun set so no one was able to see us clearly anymore. Trouble was I couldn't see much of anything either. I was back in an alley though; Katrina figured it was as good a place as any.

Katrina tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it tightly around my shoulder. By the Gods it hurt.

"Don't be such a baby." She teased cleaning her hands off on her pants. She moved closer to me on the ground.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I saved your ass back there. You should be thanking me."

Katrina scoffed. "Not from where I was standing. I think I saved your ass in the end. I was the one who distracted She-vamp from nawing on your cute shoulder."

We shared a laugh. A playful smile pulled on my lips and I turned my head to her.

"You think my shoulder is cute?"

"It's not the only thing I think is cute."

I eyed her in the dark. A lamp from the street illuminated part of the alley and gave us something to go by. I smirked and saw the corners of her lips turned upward in a smile.

"Forward. I like that in a girl." I mused.

She shoved me realizing too late that she just pushed my tender shoulder. I gasped and cringed at the pain as it shot through my body. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my Gods I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Think of it as pay back for last night. I'm sorry again for the whole—"

"No." She cut me off. "You don't have to apologize. I told you it was my fault. Let's just drop it, okay?"

I was enjoying this moment with her. Katrina was one of the most annoyingly stuck up self-centered girl I had ever met. Sitting here in a dark alley bleeding on both of our parts was an odd bonding experience. I came to realize in that strange moment that I loved her company. I thought back to the room when I thought they were going to kill her.

I turned to her again and looked her in the eye.

"You know, for a daughter of Aphrodite you aren't so bad."

Katrina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand rested on my leg and my body tensed at the touch.

"For a son of Thanatos, and for a jackass you aren't so bad yourself."

I chuckled and rested my head back against the wall of the building.

"Nothing like a near death experience to bring two people together."

Katrina giggled. Her hand intertwined with mine, I struggled to hold in my power but I pulled away in the end. Even in the dark I could see the hurt in her eyes. I frowned. I didn't want to cause her pain, in more ways than one, ever again.

"You don't have to explain." Katrina said before I could open my mouth. She gave me a forced smile and nodded. "Do you think you'll ever be able to control it fully?"

I held my breath for a moment and exhaled. "I hope so. I'm not really a glove kind of guy. They aren't my style."

"I hope so too."

We both fell silent and shared a long soulful look. I wanted to kiss her again more than anything. When I looked at her, as cheesy and idiotic as it sounds, I forgot about all of the pain I was in. I licked my lips and leaned forward, Katrina followed. Our lips met and we shared our second kiss. This time I made sure to keep my hands to myself. It was hard to not reach up and grab her face or run my hands through her hair.

"Half-Blood love. Not a thing stronger."

A voice broke our perfect moment in the darkness. I looked up just in time to see another empousa sneak up behind Katrina. I hardly had time to shout as the monster plunged a long dark blade through Katrina's back. I watched in horror as Katrina gasped, her breath caught in her chest. Her eyes watered and lingered on me for a split second before she fell limp on the cold ground next to me. The empousa came for me next. Anger I had never known before rose and I found the strength in my left arm and I grabbed the empousa by the wrists with both of my hands. She stared at me in shock right before she exploded into a shower of dust.

We must have missed a sister in the manor. Everything happened so quickly I hadn't fully registered that Katrina had been stabbed. I glanced over at her body lying on the concrete. I turned to her ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I lifted Katrina onto my lap. Her head lolled to the side, her blue eyes forever blank and cold, staring off into the distance.

"Katrina?" The tears streamed down my cheeks and dripped onto her soft complexion. "Katrina?" I shook her slightly hoping she would awake. "No. Please Katrina, wake up. We'll heal you make you all better we can go to that Camp. I promised I would get you there."

My jaw quivered as the realization set in. My heart felt like dead weight in my chest.

Every fiber of my being wanted to die in that instant that Katrina lay dead in my arms. Katrina had come to mean more to me than life. I prayed to my uncaring father and to any God who would listen, I prayed for them to save Katrina's soul to bring her back to me.

"Katrina!" I screamed and I shook her again.

My heart began beating again but with every beat was a painful reminder of how Katrina's would never beat again. I pulled Katrina's body closer and cradled her in my arms now. The blood from her wound dripped over my legs but I didn't give it a second thought. I hugged her close and began rocking back and forth. If I sat here long enough maybe she would wake up, maybe she would smile at me one more time.

I never knew what love meant or what it felt like. And I wasn't sure if someone could love another only after three days, but I was sure it wasn't normal to feel this kind of pain when losing someone you hardly knew. Still, I wasn't sure if I loved Katrina or not. All I knew was that I was devastated by losing her so suddenly, the attack had come from nowhere and with no warning.

I sat there for what seemed like a lifetime. Katrina's body had lost its warmth. When I looked down at her again in the faint glowing streetlight, she was a pale and almost blue in color. I knew I couldn't stay here much longer and I knew I wasn't going to leave her body here for some mortal to find. Katrina didn't deserve that. I did my best to lift Katrina's dead weight and stay on my feet.

Shadow travel was going to be my best bet. I couldn't very well leave the alley carrying a dead bloodied body. And while shadow travel would take a lot out of me I would rather be somewhere safe with Katrina than here. I focused on making it to the nearest cemetery. I remember seeing a headstone and then I blacked out.

I could see light from behind my eyelids. I stirred and opened my eyes squinting in the blinding morning sun. I raised my hand to shield the rays of light. After the initial head rush was gone I gave a quick survey of my surroundings. I was indeed in a cemetery and thankfully a back corner of one. Katrina's body was next to me her glassy eyes gazing through me. Once my mind settled in I could hear the voices. I scowled. I should have known this would happen but I had to remain focused on what I had originally come here to do.

I didn't have a shovel so I had to break into one of the sheds in the cemetery to get one. Digging the grave wasn't the hardest part of it all. I made a small grave off by a few trees underneath a few branches at twisted in a way to make the shape of a heart. It was as if Katrina were meant to be buried here. That eerie factor didn't make it easier or harder. Oddly enough placing Katrina into the grave wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Standing there gazing down at the body I had nothing to say. There were a million things I wanted to say that all rolled around in my mind but I didn't feel the need to speak them aloud. I swallowed hard and dried my eyes with my sleeve. My eyes were sore from crying and the tears burned as they ran down my cheeks. I whispered a quick prayer in ancient Greek and forced myself to cover the dirt over top of her. That was hardest part. Until I began shoveling the mounds of dirt back into the grave I still believed that Katrina would take another breath and her eyes would focus on me again.

My shoulder throbbed in pain as I threw the shovel to the ground after the dirt had been replaced. I collapsed to my knees at the base of the unmarked grave and openly wept. I was physically, emotionally and spiritually drained. After a few minutes I had stopped crying. At first I thought I had no tears left to cry believing I had soaked Katrina's grave with them all.

I closed my eyes trying to tune out the voices of the deceased that lingered in the area. I didn't want to hear from them. Especially not at this moment. I was too focused on finding a very Romeo way of doing myself in. How would the son of the death God kill himself? I had failed in bringing Katrina safely to Camp Half-Blood and ultimately failed myself. I sucked in a sharp breath and slowly rose to my feet.

"Azrael."

I froze with one knee still on the ground. I looked around certain I had just heard my voice on the wind. I squinted my eyes to try and see off into the distance. There was no one around. I was alone.

"Hello?" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again with a stronger tone, "Somebody there?"

"Move on Az."

I recognized the voice the more it spoke. My heart fluttered and words caught in my throat.

"Katrina?" I whispered.

"Move on Az." She repeated in the same monotone.

I scoffed in slight disbelief and smiled. I was hearing the voices of the dead, and Katrina was one of them. I questioned her for a few minutes desperate to get a response from her but all she would say were the same three words. "Move on Az." When I realized she wouldn't say anything but I kept asking, only because I was content in hearing her voice again. I sat in that graveyard for nearly two hours just listening to that voice speak those three words.

Katrina was the one major regret I had in my life. In a way I blame myself for her death but I don't linger on it knowing she wouldn't like that. I miss her and since that incident I have worked harder at what I do. I go around protecting demi-gods if I happen across them. She was only in my life for three days but this episode in my life will always stand out at the darkest and most memorable. I came back to visit her grave later on and made shroud for her. I feel dead inside when I think about her. As that stupid saying goes, time heals all wounds. I personally think that's a load of shit. Time just makes things worse. Regardless I try to do what she told me, move on.


End file.
